Email Love
by AbbeyPotter
Summary: Troy's family is going on vacation for two weeks to Hawaii. What if Gabriella sends him an email confessing her love for him while he's still there? TROYELLA ONESHOT! Implies Chaylor and Zekepay


**This is just a one-shot I just thought of a few days ago, and I thought it would be a cute Troyella one-shot, so here it is!**

**And did anybody see those pictures of Zanessa in the Caribbean? They are so cute! : )**

**Disclaimer: If I did own this, I'd own Zac Efron too. So nope, I own nothing.**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in Albuquerque, New Mexico, until a loud alarm sounded throughout a sleeping brunette's bedroom. The brunette groaned and turned the alarm off. Finally gathering up enough strength to get out of her comfy bed, she got up and walked towards her bathroom to start getting ready to say goodbye to her best friend. But that person wasn't leaving forever; he just going on his family's annual summer vacation Hawaii for two weeks with his family. And he was the best friend that she was in love with since they met on New Year's Eve.

That's right, Gabriella Montez is in love in Troy Bolton.

She never told him because she was afraid that he didn't like her back and it would wreck their friendship. The two had grown very close when they did the callbacks for the musical, beating the Evans' twins from getting the lead roles. But that was all in the past, and Sharpay and Ryan were some of her best friends.

After she finished brushing her teeth and getting a quick shower, she got changed into a pair of shorts and a light blue shirt with a pair of white flip flops and brushed her hair, deciding to keep it down. Finally satisfied with how she looked, she went downstairs and ate breakfast. After finishing her breakfast, she wrote her mom a note, reminding her of where she was just in case she forgot where she was going. Troy was going to be gone for two weeks, and that meant that she would be free to do anything.

And that meant Sharpay would force her to go to the mall for six hours looking at clothes and shoes.

* * *

About an hour later, Gabriella arrived the airport to meet up with the Bolton's and say good bye. Jack and Lucille Bolton were checking their luggage in while Troy, Gabriella, and Troy's younger sister, Kaitlyn Bolton, were standing in the waiting area for their plane to get called.

"I'm going to be so bored!"

Troy chuckled at his best friend. "Well, just think, you can hang out with the girls, maybe sleep in a few days-"

"No, I mean I'm going to be so bored at the mall! Sharpay's going to force me to go with her for a shopping day, and we'll be in one store for six hours! I don't think I'll live through that!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"You can always just tell her that you're busy or that you don't feel well," He pointed out. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"Nope, she would make me go even if I was unconscious. So there is no way I'm going to get out of this. Why can't you just stay here?" She said.

"That sounds like a great plan! Troy can stay here while we go and enjoy the peace and quiet without him with us. Great thinking, Gabby!" Kaitlyn put in. Troy glared at her and pulled the baseball cap she was wearing over her face. She pouted and put the cap into its normal position on her head.

Lucille walked over to them, holding all of their flight and luggage information. "You're dad went to go get something for you guys to eat before the flights leaves. It takes off in about 15 minutes, so eat quickly. And Gabriella sweetie, he got you something also." She said.

"Mrs. Bolton, its okay I-" Gabriella started to say.

"Nonsense, it's our treat. And how many times have I told you to call me Lucille? Mrs. Bolton makes me sound old." Lucille insisted.

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks, Lucille."

A few minutes later, Jack came back with their food. They all started to eat, occasionally talking. Finally, the moment Gabriella was dreading had come.

"_Flight 205 to Honolulu boarding now."_

"Well, that's us." Jack said and stood up and started heading towards the check in and boarding place. Lucille and Kaitlyn followed his actions, but Troy stayed with Gabriella as long as he could.

"I guess I have to go," Troy said.

Gabriella sniffled. "Yeah, I guess so,"

"Hey, I'm only going to be gone two weeks. When I come back, we'll hang out 24/7, okay?" He assured.

"Okay. I'm going to miss you, Troy." She hugged him and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

He hugged her back and put his face into his hair so he could smell her shampoo. "I'm going to miss you too, Brie. But we can always email, call each other, text, and even snail mail." He joked. He heard her giggle.

"Troy! Come on! We're going to miss the flight!" He heard his mom call. He reluctantly let go of Gabriella and looked over at them, telling them he'd be right there.

"I'll see you later!" Troy said and kissed her cheek. Slightly embarrassed, he grabbed his carry-on and started to walk over to his family.

Gabriella watched him go as she muttered, "Bye Troy."

* * *

"So does this match, or does this go better with my skin tone?" Sharpay asked the girls from her place in front of a mirror in Hollister. Just as Gabriella predicted, she made all of the girls go shopping with her the next day.

"I swear, if we have to go into one more store, I'm going to drop over dead," Taylor muttered.

Gabriella giggled at her friend. "Well, it's not _that_ bad. We could be watching a boring basketball game that's on TV with the guys."

"Yeah, but it doesn't include shopping with _her_." Taylor said, glaring at Sharpay while she picked out a few more shirts to try on.

"I'm with Taylor on this one," Kelsi put in from her spot at a clothing rack, looking at the jeans. "There's not even anything here to buy. And if there was, it would be like, 50 dollars just for a pair of jeans."

"See, that's ridiculous! And I don't even like this store, so how about we go somewhere else and hide?"

"I HEARD THAT, MCKESSIE!" Sharpay shouted from inside the changing room.

"Well, that plan failed," Gabriella commented. The girls glared at her.

"Seriously Gabs, wouldn't you rather be somewhere else? Let's say, somewhere with a certain basketball captain that you're completely in love with?" Taylor said. Kelsi nodded her head in agreement and grinned.

Her eyes went wide. "What?! I am NOT in any way, shape, or form in love with Troy. We are simply best friends, and nothing more. Plus, he doesn't like me back." Gabriella replied.

"Aha! So you admit that you do like him!" Kelsi said. She walked over to the girls who were sitting in the chairs in the fitting room and stood in front of them.

"I never said anything like that!" She defended.

"You're in denial! You totally like him. For example, you have the songs you two sang in the musical on your iPod, and they are your most played songs. And, you have like, twenty thousand pictures of him in your room! So look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like him." Taylor said. Gabriella blushed and found the floor more interesting.

"Face it Gabs, you love him." Kelsi said. Just as she said that, Sharpay walked out of the fitting room with a huge pile of clothes.

"Who's Gabby in love with?" She asked.

"Troy." Both girls answered in unison. Gabriella just blushed harder and kept her gaze on the ground.

"Oh, I already knew that. But thanks for confirming it!" Sharpay replied. She put all of the clothes down on the table for the workers to put back where they belong.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject.

Sharpay shook her head. "Nope, they don't really match my skin tone. Let's go to American Eagle!"

Taylor groaned as they made their way to another store. "After we spent two hours waiting for you to try on everything, you don't buy anything. I hope Chad calls me and asks me to go out today." She complained.

"Doesn't he have that family reunion today?" Kelsi asked.

Her shoulders dropped when she realized Kelsi was right. "Stupid family reunion."

* * *

The plane ride had been long, and what made it even longer was hearing his sister singing along to some of the songs on her iPod. They finally arrived at their hotel, and when he got to his room, he immediately fell down on the bed. And that's where he currently was.

After going through a list of things that he could do, he decided to call Gabriella. She picked up on the third ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Brie! What's new in Albuquerque?"

"_Nothing much. I just got home from a long day at the mall with Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi."_

"Did you girls have a good time?"

"_I guess, but we were in Hollister for two hours, and Sharpay didn't even buy anything. Taylor and Kelsi were about to kill her. After that, we went into American Eagle and then went out to eat. So do you believe me now?"_

He chuckled. "Well, I never really doubted you before, since I've heard a lot of stories from Zeke about when they went to the mall. I really do feel bad for you, though. But at least you didn't have to sit next to Kaitlyn on the plane and listen to her sing to some songs. Believe me, I'd rather go shopping with Sharpay."

"_Then we should trade places. Sharpay wants us to go to this other mall with her tomorrow so that she can get this shirt she saw in Hollister that's there. So Taylor was like, 'We were just THERE! Why didn't you get it then?!' and then Sharpay said, 'It wasn't in this Hollister! Plus, you get to shopping again, so why are you complaining?' It was pretty funny." She giggled._

Hearing her giggle made him smile. "Well, tomorrow I think we're hanging out on the beach and then going out to eat. That gives me some chances to get back at Kaitlyn for almost killing me on the plane."

"_You're so lucky; you get to stay in Hawaii for two weeks!"_

"Well, you can come out if you want. I don't think my parents would mind."

"_My mom wouldn't let me. (beep) Hold on just a sec."_

"Okay."

"_That's Taylor trying to call me, so I have to go. I'll talk to you later."_

"Okay. Bye Brie!"

"_Bye Troy!"_

He hung up and looked at his door, which was wide open and his sister was standing in the doorway, smirking.

"You know, you should really ask her out." She commented.

Troy rolled his eyes. "We're just friends. Plus, she doesn't like me like that. Can we please just drop it?" He replied.

"Yeah, sure." She said. "Mom and dad told me to come up and tell you that we're leaving for the beach in like five minutes, so start getting ready." And with that, she left to go start getting ready herself.

Troy got up and started to get ready also. And while he did that, all he thought about was Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella was starting to get used to all of the free time that she had with Troy being on vacation. To get over her boredom, she decided to email Troy and tell him about everything. She wasn't really paying attention to what she wrote, so she wrote this.

_Hey Troy! How's Hawaii? I'm pretty sure you're having a good time while I'm still stuck here. :P_

_Right now, I'm just sitting in my bedroom, emailing the love of my life._

_Yes, that's right. Troy, I am completely and totally in love with you. I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't and it was just some stupid thought that would come and go, but it's not. Every time I hear you laugh, it makes me smile. And when I see you play basketball, even if it's just a simple game with Chad, I love seeing your dedication and love for the game. Not to mention that every time I look into your eyes, I could get lost in them forever. _

_I love you with all of my heart, Troy Bolton._

_Love,_

_Gabriella_

Finally finished with the email, she hit send, not knowing that she had just confessed her love for her best friend through an email.

* * *

Completely worn out from the tour that they had taken today of the island, Troy decided that he should check his email. When he logged in, he saw that he had one unread message from Gabriella. Smiling to himself, he opened it and began to read it…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He couldn't believe it. She loved him! After he had read the email from her, he was over the moon. He put his laptop on the bed carelessly and began to happy dance around his room, shouting, "SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME!"

Tired of hearing her brother's shouting from the room next to her, Kaitlyn sleepily walked over to Troy's room and knocked on the door. "Troy, will you shut up?! I was almost asleep after-"

She didn't get to finish because Troy threw opened his door, obviously wide awake. "SHE LOVES ME, KAIT! SHE LOVES ME!" He kept repeating that over and over. She just stood there, still half asleep.

"Who loves you?" She asked.

"Gabriella!"

That woke her up. "Seriously! It's about time! See, what did I tell you?! You need to listen to me more often!" She said, jumping around with him. "I need to congratulate her right now!" She got out her cell phone and dialed Gabriella's number.

* * *

In Albuquerque, it was about 11 o'clock at night, and Gabriella was in bed, trying to fall asleep when her phone started to ring. She groaned and looked at the caller ID. _"Kaitlyn"_ was on the screen with a picture that she had taken of her when she was over at the Bolton's one day after school. She stared at it, hoping she would hang up. But she didn't, so she reluctantly answered.

"Do you have any idea what time it is here? I was almost asleep!"

"_So was I, but then I heard my brother yelling about something from the room next to me. So I came over to see what was going on, and here he got an email from you! Gabby, I am so proud!"_

"Okay, first of all, we've emailed each other a few times already. Why would he be yelling about that? And second, why are you proud of me?"

"_In the email he got, you totally confessed your love for him. Now he's jumping up and down like a maniac."_

She laughed. "Kait, I didn't send him an email saying that. Plus, I don't love him! He's my best friend!"

"_Then go check your send folder on your email! I bet you ten bucks you did."_

Gabriella got out of bed and turned her computer on. When it was on, she logged into her email and opened her sent folder. She saw she did email Troy, but she thought she told him about how she was doing. "Kait, I emailed him, but I didn't say anything."

"_Did you read what you sent?"_

"No."

"_Then open it and read it!"_

She opened the email and quickly read the email. She almost dropped the phone from the shock. She had just confessed her love for her best friend through an email! And worse, he doesn't love her back.

"_So…"_

"I'm an idiot. What's his reaction? Oh my gosh, I bet when you guys come home, he's never going to talk to me again! What was I thinking?!" She rambled on. "Listen, I have to go. Talk to you later."

"_Gabby! Wait! He's-"_

She couldn't finish because Gabriella hung up. That night, she didn't get any sleep at all.

The next morning, Gabriella had called Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi over to tell them about what had happened and hopefully try and forget about it. They ordered a pizza and were about to put a movie in.

"So you're saying that you sent him an email yesterday telling him that you are in love with him?" Sharpay asked. "That's so sweet!"

"No it's not!" she disagreed. "Now he's never going to talk to me again because he doesn't love me back! It's terrible! I'd rather be his best friend than never hanging out or talking to him!"

"Gabby, I'm sure he'll forget about it and then you two will go back to flirting with each other like you guys always do." Taylor said.

She opened her mouth to respond, but the doorbell cut her off. "That's probably the pizza. I'll be right back." She said.

When she got downstairs, she grabbed the money for the pizza and opened the door. But as soon as she opened the door, she felt a soft pair of lips cover her own, kissing her sweetly. At first, she didn't know who it was, but when she felt a familiar hand on her arm, she knew right away who it was so she started to kiss back. Finally, they broke apart.

She opened her eyes and saw the one and only Troy Bolton standing in front of her with a gigantic smile on his face as he spoke. "I love you too."

Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss him for a second time. When their lips finally met again, she smiled into the kiss. It was a much more passion-filled kiss than the first one. After a few minutes, they pulled apart.

"I thought you were there for two weeks?" She asked, confused.

"Well, after I got your email, I was so excited that I couldn't wait another week to pass by to see you and tell you that I loved you too," She blushed. "So I got a plane ticket for the earliest flight back and well, here I am!"

"Oh Troy, you're so sweet!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

He smiled. "Well, I need to ask you something." He said.

"What's that?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

She nodded happily. "Of course!"

After hearing her answer, Troy grinned and leaned down and captured her lips with his once again. After they broke apart and sat down on her porch swing, Troy remembered something.

"Oh, and by the way, Kaitlyn said that you owe her ten bucks."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, bad ending. : )**

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Personally, I'm quite proud of this one-shot. I hope you guys liked it, even though it was like, super long.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Abbey xoxo**


End file.
